DESCRIPTION: The toxicology training program at the University of Texas Medical Branch is an interdisciplinary program with a stated focus on the fundamental mechanisms of toxic injury. The program is directed by Dr. Mary Moslen, who devotes 15% effort. She is assisted in program governance by three Associate Directors, who are also chairs of standing committees. These individuals are Drs. Edward Postlethwait (curriculum), Bennett Van Houten (seminar) and Jonathan Ward (recruitment); together with Dr. Moslen, they comprise the Executive Committee. In addition, representatives of each participating graduate programs serve on different standing committees. The training faculty will consist of 26 scientists from the Departments of Experimental Pathology, Human Biological Chemistry and Genetics, Microbiology and Immunology, Pharmacology and Toxicology, Physiology and Biophysics, and Preventive Medicine and Community Health. These department each have their own doctoral programs; candidates for the training grant are drawn from these programs on the basis of interest in toxicology research. Students complete course work in both their home department and core courses within the training program. These core courses include biochemistry and cell biology (also required courses in each of the participating departmental programs), 3 semesters of toxicology seminar, Principles of Drug Action, and Fundamentals of Pathology. A "General Toxicology" course was dropped due to the perception of overlap in content with other courses. Students are also expected to take a minimum of 1 elective courses on specialized toxicology issues (e.g., hepatic toxicology, cardiovascular toxicology). Emphasis is placed on effective communication and participation in seminars, and local scientific meetings is required. According to the regulations of the host department, students must pass qualifying examinations and successfully prepare and defend a doctoral thesis. Postdoctoral candidates are recruited by the proposed research mentor, and their training is individualized for the specific mentor's research and applicant's background. All are expected to attend the toxicology seminars and participate in meetings and scholarly activities.